


Frozen in Time (Gray x FR)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Tomorrow’s Forbidden Sky: Fairy Tail One-Shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: FR = female Reader MR = male Reader.Please feel free to make requests for one shots for any character. I am LGBTQ+ friendly and support most relationships, dynamics, and kinks.-Rhey
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Reader
Series: Tomorrow’s Forbidden Sky: Fairy Tail One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644799
Kudos: 8





	Frozen in Time (Gray x FR)

Note: Any creatures, characters, or concepts not related to the fandom are property of my own mind and should not be stolen as they are borrowed from other written works I have done.

\--------------------------------

"Gray?" I asked a little nervous and uncomfortable as the two of us sit on the railing of the top floor balcony of the guildhall as we watched the sunset; stealing a few quiet moments after another arduous day of odd jobs.

"What is it?" He turned his head to look at me with the same oblivious objectivity he extended to everyone who isn't Natsu.

"Have you ever wanted to freeze time? Like permanently?" Stealing a quick look, my face blushes in mortified embarrassment at the erratically blinking deadpan face he gives. Quickly trying to recover, I raise my hand's shoulder high, palms out as if I am surrendering. "What I mean is, have you ever wanted to keep a moment forever so you never lose the people or experiences you had up to and at that moment?

His lips suddenly quirk downward and my ignorance makes my face so hot from embarrassment I have to look away. "I'M SORRY! That was really, really insensitive! I didn't mean it like that!" I hang my head and look at my hands now clenching in tight fists on my lap. "I know Ul meant a lot and that her not being here tangibly is a wound you probably don't want to be reopened. I do think it was really brave what she did. And to have had the forethought to know as long as the ice held it would deteriorate that demon's life force..." Sighing, I lift my head to look out at the now black and purple sky as the sun slinks below the horizon and the heavens come alight with glistening pieces of a time long past. "If I had been you, I am not sure I could have moved on as well. I am not sure I could have been as strong. Especially when the person I wanted to call my friend turned against me and blamed me for everything."

Lifting my hand I close my eyes towards the heavens. Pointing one erect finger towards the brightest star, I breathe in and draw the light towards me. As an arcane user, I command time via the energy of the stars known as Starfire whose light we see only after the stars themselves have died long ago; their energy traversing space to show their last flickering moments to any who will look. Though my magic is strongest during the night, stars are out constantly so the effort to draw their magic just becomes more challenging.

As the energy siphons to my hand, making it look like I am directly collecting the milky way within my fingers, my eyes grow sad. "I cannot take back what I said, but maybe I can give it some perspective." When enough milky white light has gathered into a rotating ball in front of me, I flick my wrist and lay it flat allowing the ball to hover above it. As the growing darkness brings a stark contrast to the milky white of the miniature planet in my hands, its soft white glow radiates against our faces as my free hand comes to rest above it with splayed fingers.

"If I could freeze time forever, steal one moment back that fate decided to end prematurely, it would be this." Circling the ball in a counter-clockwise motion the milky starlight begins taking shape. Soon ghostly figures of a girl and what looks like a horse are seen galivanting across the palm of my hand playing some version of tag. "Much like Happy, Talis was my companion. He was a rare race of Drakorn. Born from the egg of a half-bred dragon and unicorn, two races thought to have been wiped out long ago, he was both my friend and teacher. Being centuries older than me, I had sought him out when I came of age to learn his secrets as my mother had told me of a tale of a mage history could not name, time could not tame, and no race could claim."

Tears began falling from my eyes as the story that played out on my palm turned suddenly dark. "One day while we were training, we were attacked by a guild that used dark magic. I never saw their insignia as they attacked at dawn before the sun was fully up. Though I tried to defend myself and find us an out, I was forced to flee by Talis' command. Being incredibly strong and having survived all this time I was sure he would be ok, but when he didn't show up at our rendezvous spot, one we predetermined if things ever went south, after two days, I went back to look for him."

The image in her palm showed a terrible fight with two men trying to attack the young girl while the other five ganged up to take down the horse. When the girl fled to a cave nestled inside a hidden rockface, she curled up against a wall with her body as small as she could make it. Eventually, the girl left to head back only to see a scene of absolute carnage. Body pieces everywhere, broken trees, hoof prints on the ground and bloodstains turning the ground red, but no sign of her companion.

"I searched for hours with no sign of his body. I followed the tracks but they ended several yards ahead. Though it was rumored he could fly, being half-dragon, he had never shown his wings in all the time we had been together leading me to believe he was captured." That's when the hand underneath the images closes into a fist and the image vanishes with the wisps of remaining light as my other hand delves into my pocket. "The only thing I found was this smooth opalescent sphere. It's the only clue I have and the one that brought me to Fairy Tail." That's when I stand and look one last time into the night sky whose stars look like all the tears I have shed have been thrown into the sky. "I will find him Gray and I will bring him home. He is everything I have and the embodiment of everything I hold dear." The tears begin to flow freely down my face.

"Please forgive me for saying the wrong thing. I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate." I turn to leave, but Gray's firm but soft hand grabs my wrist causing me to stop but not look back.

"To answer your question..." He gets up without letting go of my hand and comes to stand beside me "...if there were a moment I could freeze for eternity it would be the moment before you said anything that made you cry. I hate seeing girls cry, especially the ones I care about."

Lifting my head in surprise, for I had had a crush on Gray from the moment I saw him, my tear-stained face was riddled with shock.

"Please don't cry. I know you didn't mean anything by what you asked. I can't change that the moment I wish to keep is the one moment time changed everything for me, but I also know that no matter what Ul is still with me even if I can't see her." That's when he pulls me into his now bare chest for a soft hug which makes me blush since I am not sure how he lost his clothes without me noticing. "If anyone can find him it's you, and if anyone can help it's me...and maybe Natsu, Erza and a few others. Just don't cry."

As I wrap my arms around his waist tentatively, he begins to stroke my hair. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but just know me and the rest of the gang will never let anything like that happen again. We are family, right?"

That's when I sigh and pull back giving him a cheeky smile before saying, "Since when does family hug each other intimately half-dressed?"

That's when Gray looks down and balks in surprise, letting me go as I burst into laughter. Though I have lost so much when Talis disappeared, I have gained so much more since being here with Gray and the others. Even if we ever part I know that everyone here will always be family. 

"Thanks, Gray. I think I'm ready to head back down to the main level now."

"Right." He says with what looks like a slight blush to his cheeks, but it's hard to tell in the starlight.

Smiling, I turn and head back inside not noticing until I go to bed the small, perfect conical spiral of a unicorn horn made of ice that had somehow been slipped into my pocket etched on the bottom with 'Never lose sight of your dreams or happiness'. Weaving a quick stop spell, I freeze the ice in time so it won't melt before placing it on my dresser.

"I may never capture your heart, but maybe I can remain forever in your thoughts Gray." With one final smile, I dress for bed and turn off the lights as the moment Gray wished to freeze plays on repeat in the cinema of my mind.


End file.
